Season 1 (iSurvive)
|image = Placeholder.png |distributor = |based_on = |episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |original_run = }} Season 1 of iSurvive the Zombie Apocalypse premiered on October 31, 2015 and on clouded on December 5, 2015. The series is based on the "The Walking Dead" graphic novel series by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard, as well as the television series known as "iCarly" by Dan Schneider. It ran for six episodes. A second season has been confirmed, which will run for an additional fourteen episodes. Plot "Pilot" The episode opens with Carly pointing a gun down a hallway. Spencer tells her she has to shoot. Carly says "I'm sorry.", then pulls the trigger. One week prior, Carly, Sam, and Freddie finish their final iCarly broadcast for the week. Carly and Sam go down to watch television, while Freddie unplugs wires from his computer. As he does, he is notified of a news report detailing an infectious outbreak. He opens the article and reads about it. Downstairs, Spencer is making popcorn to join the girls in watching the Season 7 premiere of "Celebrities Underwater". Freddie comes out of the elevator to notify the three of the article he just read when his mother enters the apartment, telling Freddie she is worried about him and the infection going around. She tells Freddie she gave T-Bo a flu shot and takes him back to his apartment to give him one before he can explain to the others. Gibby returns home early from an after-school activity and finds his mother washing dishes and his brother at the table. His mother remarks on how she despises the doorman even more than she normally does, adding how he had bitten her hand when she was reaching for the elevator button. Gibby says it'll probably heal in the morning, then heads out again to hang out with Carly and the others. Later into the night, Freddie returns to the Shay's apartment and tries to explain about the virus, but nobody believes him. Carly then goes into the elevator, saying she has a package that should arrive soon in the lobby. Before Freddie can protest, the door closes. Then Spencer bursts into the room, looking frantic. Freddie asks what's wrong but Spencer interrupts, asking where Carly is. Freddie explains she had just gone down to the lobby, to which Spencer repeatedly mutters "no". He explains he saw a news notification on his phone about the virus and that Lewbert the doorman "is one of the infected". Freddie tells Spencer he needs to get down to try and save Carly. Spencer then quickly runs out of the room. Spencer runs down the stairs, hearing screams in the lobby, as he sprints into the back room behind the front desk. He sees Carly being cornered by an approaching, zombified Lewbert. Spencer angrily shoves the undead doorman away and pulls Carly out of the room. He is then jumped by Lewbert and struggles to push him off. He shoves him away into a wall and frantically searches through the many boxes. He finds a shotgun and uses it to slam into Lewbert's chest, sending him back again and allowing Spencer to run out of the room. He backs up near Carly and holds up the shotgun, screaming at Lewbert to stay back, and in a moment of panic, shoots him in the head. After a moment, Spencer drops the shotgun, him and Carly out of breath, as they immediately run outside the building. They see many people screaming and running away, and many more stumbling around undead. Carly asks, "What the heck is going on??" Spencer replies with, "I have no idea..." The episode ends zooming in on the building, before zooming in on a sleeping Charlotte Gibson, who's eyes open blankly, indicating she has reanimated. "Truths" The episode opens where the previous episode ended, with Carly and Spencer sprinting back inside of the building. They frantically try and comprehend what they have seen and what Spencer has done to the undead Lewbert. Then Carly runs upstairs, saying she needs to tell the others. Spencer looks around, grabs the shotgun, and quickly follows. Upstairs, the others are still watching "Celebrities Underwater" when the cable shuts off. Sam boos, Freddie sighs in dismay, and Gibby sighs as well. Then Carly and Spencer burst into the room, with Spencer shouting that there's a zombie apocalypse. Everyone is silent for a moment, looking confused aside from Carly. Sam says he's talking a load of crap and goes to the kitchen to grab a soda, but Carly stops her. She looks at her and firmly tells her this is happening. Sam questions her authenticity and Carly can only nod. Freddie sighs again, mentioning the article, saying he figured something was up, before he panics and runs to check on his mother. Spencer is about to ask Gibby if his mother was alright, but notices Gibby has fallen asleep. Freddie enters his apartment, only to find a note from his mother, saying she had gone out to grab some medicine from the local pharmacy. Elsewhere, a teenage boy known as Nevel Papperman exits his house, a look of disbelief and despair on his face, his hair messy and his clothes covered in blood. He silently walks down the road, ignoring any of the oncoming dead, until one appears in his way. He looks up at it, before whipping out a small pocket knife and forcefully stabbing it in the head, before continuing on down the road. He looks up after some time and eyes Bushwell Plaza. He then mutters, "There." Marissa Benson is quietly seated behind a dumpster, afraid to try and run back to Bushwell Plaza, in fear of the undead attacking her. Not knowing what they are, but knowing they're dangerous, she remains silent. She then reassures herself that Freddie is okay, but he will need her, so she goes out of the alleyway from behind the dumpster, only to be attacked by a zombie. She screams in panic before the walker is pulled away from her and shoved on the ground, where it's head is beaten in by a baseball bat. Marissa pants and sees her savior is Terrence Bo. He looks at her and offers a hand, saying, "We gotta go, now." Marissa takes his hand and exclaims, "This is crazy!" Terrence replies with, "Well, Mrs. Benson, these are the truths we've gotta face." They then run off towards the Bushwell Plaza apartment building. "Us" TBA "Welcomed" TBA "Return" TBA "Parting Shots" TBA Episodes Ratings TBA Cast Main Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Jennette McCurdy as Samantha Puckett *Nathan Kress as Fredward Benson *Noah Munck as Orenthal Gibson Also Starring *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Reed Alexander as Nevel Papperman *Boog!e as Terrence Bo *Tim Russ as Ted Franklin *Christopher David as Rodney *Andrew Hill Newman as Henning *Mindy Sterling as Francine Briggs *David St. James as David Howard *Ethan Munck as Guppy Gibson *Deena Dill as Charlotte Gibson Co-Stars *None Uncredited *Jeremy Rowley as Louis Sline (No Lines) Deaths *Louis Sline (Alive and Zombified) *Charlotte Gibson (Alive and Zombified) *David Howard *Mr. Henning *Guppy Gibson (Alive and Zombified) *Fredward Benson (Alive and Zombified) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossover Category:ISurvive the Zombie Apocalypse Category:Seasons